One Up
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: All's fair in love and war...but which is this? [Gaiden, KenxTen, KenxWhomever, GojunxTen, KonzenxGoku]
1. Prologue: Maybe

One Up

by Karu Leonnese

Prologue: Maybe

A/N: Why is it everything Gaiden I write turns out depressai? ::sighs:: Ah well. Such is the life. Oh yeah, I might mes up from time to time on characterization, because I've only seen Gaiden charas from the scenes in the Gensomaden anime. This takes from my other ficlet, Formal, but you don't have to read it. This is just kind of a more detailed version of it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, language, probably some violence. And angst like crazy.Whoo boy.

---

Maybe it was jealousy.

Maybe it was the desire to protect something new and precious.

Maybe he was petty.

Maybe he was a believer in letting someone find their own mistakes, rather than pointing them out himself.

Maybe it was thoughtless.

Maybe it was thoughtlessness that had driven him to it.

One could debate whether Tenpou had done the right thing forever. Quite literally, in fact, with the unlimited time in the Heavens. But in the end, it was for no one to decide except for the gensui himself, with the exception of Kenren, Gojun, and perhaps Konzen and Goku.

But whatever damage he might have caused, it wasn't the man himself to be blamed. He had merely acted upon a force larger than him. The details of the matter were inconcequential. Love is not something to be taken lightly. True love, if one is lucky enough to find it in any lifetime, deserves to be protected and treasured. People risk their lives for love, go to war for it.

So a little mindplay wasn't so bad in the grand scheme of things.

And if one really stopped to think about it, the course of action wasn't as random as everyone thought it was. It was actually quite logical, when related to the marshal. He was a tactition first and foremost, choosing strategic stubtlety over the direct approach.

And if one really stopped to think about it, it never would have been necessary if he hadn't been driven to it. One can only stand so much pull at the heartstrings before something snaps. Something had to happen, and when it rains, it pours.

but what was done was done. Not even the gods could go back in time.

Maybe it was jealousy...

Maybe it was desire...

Maybe it was petty...

Maybe it was belief...

Maybe it was love...

...But fuck maybe's.

---

End Prologue. ::grins:: Well? Trust meh, after this part, it stops being so vague. And short. It's all... prologue-y. Yay. I guess this is the benifit of a bad situation, to have something to write about, ne? Anyway, reviews are loved greatly, as are reviewers!


	2. Ch 1: Friends with benefits

One Up

Chapter One: Friends with benifits

A/N: Gotta love a ficceh with that as the first title, ne?

---

For what it was worth, the situation had worked out better than a lot of things Tenpou had attempted. But at the rate things were going, that didn't say much for the rest of the gensui's life.

"I'm bored."

He didn't look up. "You're always bored. I'm working."

"I'm not -always- bored..."

Normally this would have made him laugh. But the stress he was under from the powers above made his mood less than friendly. "Pardon me if I don't have time to indulge you, taisho."

Kenren sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms. "Jeez, lighten up a little. You're starting to sound like Konzen."

Tenpou sighed. "At least he gets some work done."

The taisho leaned in close, face to face with him. "Right. So do we."

Tenpou backed up a little, determined not to crack. "That wasn't what I meant. And who are you assuming he's 'working' with?"

The distraction worked, at least momentarily. Kenren looked up in thought. "Well, I'd say Goku, but that's just creepy. In a few years we'll talk about that. And besides, I think if he was getting any, he wouldn't be so damn moody all the time."

Tenpou blinked, before looking back down at his paperwork. "That was entirely too much information."

"Hey!" Kenren shook his head, clearing it and leaning in even closer, "No fair taking advantage of my short attention span! LOVE ME!"

The gensui looked at him, propping his head up on his arms. He shrugged. "Hmm...when you put it that bluntly, how am I to refuse?" he closed what little distance remained between them, kissing the impatient general.

"See? I'm not always bored..."

---

It was the normal give and take between the two. They argued constantly, but never meant a word of it. There was never any real anger between them, it was all for fun. It was probably the fake arguements that kept then from really killing each other. It was the fake arguements that kept some of the more powerful rumours at bay. Basically, it was the way things had started.

---

"Hey..."

Tenpou blinked, looking up from the book he'd been reading. "Hmm?"

Kenren frowned in mock-pout. "How long are you gonna sit there and ignore me?"

The brunette smiled cooly. "Oh, I don't know. I had planned on at least another hour at least. After that, I'm open to ideas."

"I've got one."

"And what might that be?"

Kenren opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. "Ah, never mind."

Tenpou closed the book. "See, now you've peaked my interest."

For one of the few times in his immortal life, Kenren looked embarassed. "Well, I -had- an idea, and believe me, if it were anyone else there wouldn't be a problem. But I know you, and if I piss you off, you're the only one I'm scared of--"

"Taisho, you're rambling."

"Heh, sorry." Kenren stopped talking, taking a seat beside Tenpou.

"So, what's your point?" Tenpou prompted.

"Nah, never mind." Kenren looked away, grinning a bit.

"Taisho, you -know- I can't stand a 'never mind'. Now please tell me or I'll be forced to use my authority."

"Well, I was gonna do something like..." He leaned over, catching the brunette in a quick kiss, "...That."

Tenpou said nothing for a moment. Kenren figeted a bit, looking uncomfortable.

Finally, the gensui smiled. "See, that's why I keep you around. You've always got such good ideas."

---

They'd decided to keep it a secret, for obvious reasons. Heaven might preach about freedom and love, but they were far from practicing tolerance. It wasn't really a realationship to speak of, mostly because neither knew -what- to call it. It wasn't supposed to be anything dramatic, just a friends with benifits deal.

---

"So what do you think?" Kenren braced himself on his arms, leaning on the desk across from Tenpou.

He looked up. "Hmm?"

Kenren scoffed. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you? I was wondering what you thought of Tara?"

"Oh. Well, I don't think I know her well enough to make any kind of opinion."

"We should all go out sometime, you think so? I think you'd like her," he stopped, looking at the face in front of him. "You're not paying attention again..."

Quite the contrary, Tenpou had been paying a bit -too- much attention. It was always like this. Kenren coming into his office and randomly talking about whomever it was he was 'with' then.

'What bothers you more, the fact that he's seeing people and you aren't, or the fact that he's seeing people that aren't -you-?'

Dismissing this thought with a shake of his head, Tenpou stood. "I'm sorry Taisho, but I've got some things to do, if you're finished."

Kenren blinked. "Yeah, I guess so," he walked around the desk, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "Something wrong?"

Tenpou smiled convincingly. "No, why would anything be wrong?"

"Hmm, just checking..." he murmured into the marshal's neck before nipping at it.

Tenpou bit his lip, and decided not to think about other people for awhile.

---

Well, chappeh one is closed. I'm sorry these are turning out so short, but it'll get longer as I get to the actual plot. Right now I'm just trying to set the scene. Whatcha think? Next chappeh, THE PLOT BEGINS! But for now, I wanna try my hand at some omake! Sorry Nightfall, I hadta! ::smiles winningly:: You won't beh mad, right?

OMAKE!

Kenren: ::pouts:: Hey, you're making me look like the bad guy in this!

Tenpou: ::shrugs:: It's your own fault, you know.

Kenren: ...

Gojun: He's right. You suck.

Kenren: HEY!

::cue cartoonish smoke-fight thing::

Tenpou: Hmm...I think we need some work on this 'omake' thing...

---

Heheheh...it'll get better with experience. Trust meh.

Sorchafyre: Wow thankehs! I'm glad someone appreciates a bit of suspense. ::winks::

Wasabii: Makes perfect sense to meh! And I'll try to update this as much as possible!

Thankehs guys! Until next chappeh!


	3. Ch 2: A Taisho's birthday, a Gensui's pr...

One Up

Chapter Two: A Taisho's Birthday, A Gensui's Problem

A/N: While I haven't been angsting lately, and the problem this ficceh was formed around is solved, I'm going to update it anyway, just because I really like the story. Hope you all do too! Everyone seems to really beh sympathizing with Tenpou here, and that makes meh happy, in that justifiable sort of way. But there's a lot more abuse for him before he gets his happy ending, I'm sad to say. Gomen Ten-chan.

And now some lyrics to set the mood:

Passion or coincidence

Once prompted you to say

"Pride will tear us both apart."

Duran Duran, Ordinary World

---

In an immortal place such as the Heavens, birthdays are of little importance. Except for the high-ranking officials and emperors, no one even celebrates them for the most part. Although Kenren celebrated it every year, mostly just as an excuse to get drunk and take a day off.

He always spent aforementioned days off in the same place. Which was odd, because he spent his days working there as well.

"I'm bored."

Tenpou looked at him warningly. "Don't you dare start that again."

He grinned. "But it's my birthday!" he mock-pouted.

The gensui returned his eyes to the papers he was reading. "So go get drunk."

Kenren leaned over his desk, looking up at his friend. "But it's no fun without you Ten-chan."

Tenpou didn't say anything.

"Besides," the general continued lightly, "why go out when it's –much- more fun to stay inside?"

"I'd ask you if you're implying something, but you always are, so there's really no point in asking." His eyes didn't leave the papers this time, refusing to meet the ones in front of him.

"Aw, you know me so well, I'm flattered," he smirked, and then snatched the papers off the desk.

"Kenren!" Tenpou snapped, diving after the documents as the general pulled them away.

The taisho waved them in front of him, just out of his reach. "C'mon gensui! You can work later! I don't know why you put up such a fight. You always give in by the end anyway…"

Tenpou stared at him coolly, despite the fact that he was still laying halfway over the desk. "Is that so?"

"Yep. "

He sighed in resignation. "If I agree to go out somewhere with you for a while, will you give back my papers and promise not to bother me?"

Kenren pretended to think about this. "Sure, why not? Tomorrow's open game again though."

Tenpou rolled his eyes. "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get."

Kenren leaned down, as close to Tenpou's face as he could get without touching. "If you're good, it might get a lot better."

---

Tenpou wished he had brought his work with him. It's not like he was doing anything right now anyway. When he had agreed to go out with Kenren for the afternoon, he had assumed that Kenren would actually talk to him or something. He –didn't- assume that Kenren would be bringing a guest. So now he sat there in one of the earth's darkest bars with his drink, watching the taisho flirt. And it was getting pretty damn annoying.

He had met the girl before. That didn't mean he wanted to see her again. As much as it wasn't her fault, Tenpou was angry with her the most. At least that was where he directed all the anger. He knew the real fault was in Kenren. Even so, he could blame Kenren all he wanted, but that didn't stop him from associating with the general. And it bothered him. If he was so mad at Kenren, why did he let Kenren into his office day after day, pretending nothing was wrong?

Tenpou stood. He was reading too far into this 'friends with benefits' thing.

"What's up?" the general tore his eyes away from the girl whose name Tenpou couldn't even remember.

'He probably can't either,' the gensui thought sharply. He looked at Kenren, forcing his eyes not to narrow in anger. "I'm going home."

"Are you sick? Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore?"

"Perhaps," Tenpou replied icily, moving past them and out the door.

Kenren blinked, watching him go. Since when do you use words like 'perhaps' when you're drunk?

---

Tenpou stormed down the hall, muttering to himself. What did it matter to him what Kenren did anyway? There wasn't anything romantic between them after all, and the general was perfectly allowed to fall al over anyone he so wished.

The gensui was more upset by his own feelings in the matter. If he knew there was nothing deep involved with them, why was he so angry when Kenren did things like this? He was acting like some jealous girlfriend. It wasn't as if he was actually developing feelings for the taisho…

…Was it?

Tenpou was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even see the person in front of him until he collided with them, sending both of them to the floor. Shaken from his reverie, he blinked, looking to see whom he had crashed into.

Gojun stood quickly, reaching to the floor and picking up the marshal's glasses where they had fallen. Handing them to their owner, he cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

Tenpou replaced his glasses, pushing himself off the floor. "I'm fine. My apologies. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even see you."

"Quite alright," he smiled coolly, "You look upset, Tenpou Gensui. Is everything going well?"

The question took Tenpou by surprise for a moment; Gojun wasn't usually one for conversation, especially with anyone associated with Kenren. "I'm…just a bit angry with Kenren Taisho right now."

He nodded. "I can understand how working with him would make even the calmest angry."

"Like yourself?"

Gojun laughed once. "Mostly myself. I was just coming by your office to pick up some papers."

Tenpou sighed. "They're not quite ready, I'm afraid. I was torn from work a bit early."

"Not a problem. I have nothing else to do, so I can wait if you'd like."

The marshal wasn't used to Gojun being this talkative –or- friendly. "Um…if you want. It shouldn't take too long. You're welcome to wait in my office for them."

He started walking again. "I think I will."

Tenpou fell into step beside him.

---

"Oi gensui!" Kenren flung the door open, looking normal, if not a bit dishelved.

Tenpou and Gojun glared at him.

Kenren raised an eyebrow, standing in the doorway. "What's –he- doing here?"

"Waiting patiently for the papers I was supposed to give him this afternoon. Unfortunately I was preoccupied at a bar somewhere," Tenpou replied matter-of-factly.

"My bad, didn't mean to screw up your system or anything," he sat on the edge of the desk, scowling at Gojun.

"You're looking awfully…-intoxicated- today, taisho," the white-haired kami muttered.

"Don't start with me, Dragon-Boy, it's my day off." Kenren crossed his arms.

"How disrespectful."

"How annoying," the general shot back.

Tenpou focused totally on the pages in front of him, biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling at them. At Kenren for making him so angry and confused.

And at Gojun for making him feel better.

---

Another chappeh to the hungry crowd. And now your OMAKE!

Konzen: So you think it's aright to have a girlfriend and a boyfriend?

Kenren: Hell yeah! The more the merrier!

Tenpou: ::fume::

Goku: Ten-chan's mad at you Kenne-chan.

Gojun: ::rolls eyes:: Well, -that'- obvious…

Goku: No, that's Ten-chan. I dunno who obvious is.

Konzen: I think I do. ::glares at Goku::

Tenpou: ::slient treatment:: Baka. ::leaves::

Kenren: ::runs after him:: Hey, don't be like that!

Konzen: ::glares at Karu:: End it now.

---

Eep. End of chappeh two!

Me-Nuriko: At this point, I'm not sure -either- of them are aware. But I seem to have made Kenren kinda oblivious in this, huh?

Tora Macaw (Zell): Yep, I think you'd win that bet.

Elriel: He is, isn't he? And don't worry about Tenpou, he gets some revenge. A good couple needs a fight every now and then I think. Makes the good times look even better. But what do I know? ::sweatdrops::

C.T: It's a catch-22. Unless I can write from beyond the grave. Adn about 39, I've got some in here somewhere ::points to her head::, so I'll try to get some out for you guys.

kurisutaru39: ::smiles:: Just momentarily? I mark my ficcehs 'Gaiden' so they know which ones aren't as characterized. Cuz I dunno Gaiden that well. Not yet anyways... ::grins plotting::

Hmm...catch you next update!


	4. Talking in your sleep

One Up

Chapter Three: Talking in your sleep

Notes: Again, I'm so very sorry for taking so long in updating. Entirely too much has gone on, and to beh honest, I only write for this ficceh when I get really angsty. It's been awhile since I've had anything TO write on this, hence the hiatus. But here goes the next piece!

1111111111111111111

Even after everything that the day before had brought, Tenpou did not refuse Kenren's invitation to go out that night. It wasn't in the gensui's nature to bluntly come out and say anything was bothering him. If Kenren didn't notice it, it was his fault all the more. The night had gone smoothly, especially compared to how things had gone the past few days. Kenren didn't bring anyone else, and the conversation stayed away from any potential love interests and dates. Tenpou had an almost good time, except for that nagging voice in the back of his head.

Kenren had been mildly annoyed upon seeing Gojun in Tenpou's office when he arrived, but this minor detail hadn't spoiled the good mood he was in. It had been awhile since they went out, and he enjoyed it.

Tenpou had almost managed to forget the past week of frustration, and when Kenren asked him to come back with him to the taisho's room, it was accepted good-naturedly.

There were –some- things at least, that kept his mind off that nagging voice.

Tenpou had been asleep, lying peacefully next to Kenren, when the taisho's movement awakened him. He didn't open his eyes, however, or give any sign that he was awake. He heard a knock at the door, most likely for the second time, and Kenren getting up to answer it. The brunette almost moved, attempting not to be seen by whomever was at the door, but thought better of it; let Kenren try to explain the mess. It was very late to have visitors at any rate…

The voice that sounded after the door opened was definitely female. That girl he kept going out with, but Tenpou couldn't remember her name. He mused absently that if this girl was such an obstacle for him, he really should make a note to remember her name.

But it was her, nonetheless. She asked to come inside, and Kenren agreed. The door shut behind her. She took a seat in the small foyer-like space Kenren had set up as a living room of sorts. There was only a doorway separating the two of them, and the bedroom where Tenpou lay still.

She must have noticed him, because she asked about him. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah," Kenren replied. "We just went out and he got a little drunk. His place is farther away, so I'm letting him sleep it off here."

Tenpou almost yelled in indignance. Only sheer curiosity kept him silent.

"So what brings you here?"

She hesitated. "I…was wondering about what you said the other day."

What he said? If the gensui was interested before, this statement compounded it ten times.

"What about it?" Kenren asked casually.

Tenpou could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "Well, I was wondering about your um…him."

"Tenpou? Oh, we're nothing serious. We agreed on it," was he imagining things, or did he detect a hint of something sad in his tone? "Does it bother you?"

"Oh! Well, not in the way you're expecting…"

"Then how?"

"I—" she stopped, considering her words. "It's a bit embarrassing, all this."

"Not really."

"…Never mind."

"What?"

He heard her shake her head.

"Nope, you started it, now you've got to tell me." There was amusement in his voice.

She laughed a bit. "Says who?"

"Says me!"

She yelped, and Tenpou chanced an eye open to see what happened. Kenren's face was at the girl's neck. He squeezed his eyes shut once more, making himself stay silent.

"Wait…"

"Hmm?"

She had guilt in her voice now. "Don't you think this is wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I've cleared everything with him already. So unless it bothers you too much, then there's no problem."

It took everything in the gensui's power not to scream at the moment. However, he had always been good at biting his tongue, and now was the time when this paid off. Instead, he waited, while the conversation turned to other things, more trivial. He started to get impatient. He wanted to know more about what Kenren thought of their relationship. So he shifted, pretending it was a sleeping movement. He knew both of them turned to look. He lie still again, slowing his breathing as much as possible.

His plan hadn't worked, however. Kenren returned his focus to the girl, thinking Tenpou still asleep. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

"I suppose that'd be alright."

Tenpou lie still as Kenren came back into the room to change. He pulled a blanket carefully over the gensui before turning out the light and returning to the waiting woman. He listened to them leave, not moving for a few minutes after that, in case they came back. Once he was sure they had gone, he got up, collected his things, and left as well.

1111111111111111111

"Where'd you go last night?" Tenpou asked lightly.

Kenren turned to face him, eyes widening slightly before smiling. "Sorry about that. Something came up and I had to leave right away. You looked to cute sleeping I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh," he smiled on the outside, but glared inside. "Sorry I didn't stay either."

"That's okay. I figured you got up early and left."

"Yeah," he muttered absently. "Something like that…"

Kenren, satisfied with the conversation, returned his focus to Goku. The gensui had agreed to take the boy for the day, allowing Konzen to get some work caught up. Kenren complained, saying it was too nice a day to have him cooped up in Tenpou's stuffy library, so they took a trip outside. The adults sat under a tree, while Goku ran around playing in the fields.

"So, what was it?"

"Huh?"

"Your business," Tenpou prompted, sounding for all the world good-natured, "What came up last night? It must have been important to get the taisho out of bed."

"Oh yeah," Kenren waved a hand dismissively, "New recruits, discipline problems, y'know."

Tenpou nodded. So much for catching the taisho straight out.

Goku ran up to them, holding a large handful of wildflowers, smiling. "Hey Ten-chan! Kennii-chan! Lookit! I've got a whole bunch of them for Konzen to put in his office! The last ones I gave him died, so now he can have some new ones!"

Tenpou smiled, nodding. Konzen always put the flowers Goku gave him on his desk…despite Kannon-san's remarks about them.

"Are you ready to head back, Goku?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I wanna give these to Konzen right away!"

"Excuse me…" a small voice came from the other side of the tree they were standing against. She was standing there, arms behind her back and smiling shyly.

Kenren looked from her to Tenpou, then back to her. "Hey Ten, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Tenpou watched as Kenren went to her, leaning against the tree once more. Then he turned around with an indignant huff, and took Goku by the hand, leading him away.

He took Goku back to Konzen's office, slightly faster than he meant to. Goku didn't seem to mind, however, and matched the quickened pace of the gensui as best as he could. The blond kami was at his desk when they entered, the boy running up to his guardian and giving him the flowers. Konzen told him to go fill up the glass he normally kept them in with water, and the brunette rushed off to comply.

The two said nothing for a moment. Finally, Konzen looked up at him, minor curiosity on his face. "You're angry."

Tenpou nodded, adverting his eyes.

"Good, I didn't want to hear it anyways," he looked back down at his work. "Probably something to do with that stupid taisho."

Tenpou rolled his eyes. "However did you guess?"

"Well, keep it to yourself. Or at least away from me. I've got enough to worry about."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Konzen didn't reply. Tenpou took that as his cue to leave, turning sharply and heading back out into the hall.

He turned the corner slower, at a more sluggish pace than he'd gone before. He saw Kenren there, turning the corner opposite him down the hall. He was still talking to her. Tenpou ducked back behind the hall he'd come from, before they caught sight of him. Then he broke out into a run down that hall.

He wasn't aware of where he was going, just so it was away from those two. Away from them because every time he saw them together, something inside him twisted. Before he thought it was jealousy. But now he wasn't so sure, and that's what upset him the most.

He was running blindly, so it was no surprise when he collided with someone. He was surprised at who it was.

"In a hurry?" Gojun asked with a slight smirk, steadying himself after the collision.

"Oh, my apologies. I wasn't watching…"

"Obviously. Is something wrong?" the white-haired man looked curiously at the gensui, as if sensing his inner turmoil.

"It's…nothing."

"I'm sure."

He heard footsteps coming around the corner. Kenren and his new interest. He should leave, he thought, leave and keep running, and not let Kenren find him for a while.

The voice in his head, however, was currently being fueled by something other than common sense.

It was there Tenpou decided. He knew it wasn't the best approach to this problem, and he knew it wouldn't help things in the end. Nevertheless, he also knew that turnabout was fair play, and that Kenren deserved a shock of his own.

He waited until he was sure Kenren could see them. "Gojun?"

Gojun, who had turned to glare at the taisho, now looked back at him.

"Please don't hit me for this."

Before he had time to respond, Tenpou pushed the dragon officer against the wall, kissing him hard.

1111111111111111111

OMAKE BREAKTIME!

Kenren: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Gojun:grinning dizzily: Whoo…

Tenpou: Serves you right!

Konzen: That was disturbing…

Goku: They kissed:mental trauma:

Konzen: Great. Now look at what your stupidity has done.

Kenren: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

1111111111111111111

Notes: Sorry this is so short. We've reached a turning point tho. :grins: So onto the reviews!

Thorned Roses: Sorry for the wait, once again. Hopefully you're still watchin'!

Miakaghost: Thankehs! I'm glad people see it as working...despite the situation I've put them all into...

kit900: Eee...I think it's about making the author feel so bad that they update huh::grins: I'll try to get them out faster from now on, okay?

YJ: I'm on it!

Me-Nuriko: Bwaha. Stay outta my brain. Although, the thing we've got to remember, is that as Kenren sees it, that's okay, cuz they're nothingreal deep, y'know? tho he's still being kinda obvious...

Zelgadis55: Yeah. It sucks to beh the odd one out, trust meh...

Attiqua Gensui: heh.I actually love the idea of picturing Gojun as this crazed stalker type. Dunno why, cuz he's really serious I guess. As for your review, I can't defiantely remember, but I think it was because I never got through it all the way. Either that or I just couldn't find anything clever to say on chapter 4. I'll hafta recheck that!

Sorchafyre: Thankehs! I love doing dialogue, it just comes so easy to meh. I love the give-and-take in the series itself, and I try to recreate that when I can. A lot of the convo is based on actual conversations I have with my counterpart...which is kinda what this story's based on, to tell the truth.

viciouscallisto: I love setting things up and ending with a cliffhanger. That's why there'sa mob after meh. :looks suspciously:

Keruri1222: I love your reviews, Keru-san::winks: And I AM Kenren::strikes a pose: Tho in this, I'm Tenpou... Anyway, I did the omake because I can't do a serious story for too long! Hee.

Welp, until next time, I guess!


	5. A plan in motion stays in motion

One Up

Chapter Five: A plan in motion stays in motion

A/N: I've already explained the update problem in my other ficceh, so if you don't know why it took so long you can find it somewhere. Anyway, I decided to take a chappeh to explain things from Kenren's POV. I've made him out to beh sort of a jerk in this one, but that's not really true. There's two sides to every story, even if you're acting a bit mean. Tho Tenpou's not exactly being transparent here…

And yes, I'm having too much fun with Stalker!Gojun.

1111111111111111111

It took a lot to surprise Kenren anymore. He'd spent a timeless existence going out of his way to shock others, and the process had only been reciprocated on a few occasions.

This was one of such occasions.

The scene froze for a few moments, no one knowing exactly what to do. It was Gojun who acted first, responding eagerly to the kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around Tenpou's neck, preventing him from breaking away. The gensui's eyes widened and he began to push against the dragon until he was free.

Kenren stood, frozen in place right after turning the corner. Next to him, Tara didn't seem so important anymore. Whatever he had with her was gone in that instant. Realization set in, like a punch in the gut. And it was all his fault.

Across from them, Tenpou turned to look at Kenren.

The girl was there, but the taisho was gone.

1111111111111111111

"Ken-nii-chan?"

Kenren, from his perch in one of his normal sakura blossom trees, didn't move to look at the new intruder. "What's up Goku?"

The boy jumped a little, scrambling onto the lowest branch like the monkey he was supposed to be. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Goku frowned. "You grownups are so weird. Someone comes along trying to help, and you don't want to even say that anything's wrong."

Kenren laughed a little. "You've got a lot to learn about growing up Goku," he shifted, turning to face the boy.

Goku, standing on the branch, took hold of the next one up, swinging back and forth on it. "Are you mad at Ten-chan?"

Kenren's eyes widened. Had someone told him what had happened? Or had he been there when the incident took place? He had a bad habit of sneaking around. "Why do you ask that?"

He shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing to him. "Because you're out here all by yourself, and Ten-chan's locked in his office again."

"Is it that weird when I'm not bothering him?"

Now Goku laughed, free of the sarcasm Kenren's had dripped with. "Of course! You two are always together!

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kenren muttered, staring into the sky.

"So if you are mad at each other, you'd better make up fast. I wanna play with both of you and I can't do that if you're fighting." Goku crossed his arms, balancing without problem on the small branch.

The taisho smiled a bit. "That's it, huh kid?"

Goku nodded. "All you've got to do is say you're sorry."

Kenren sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the branch. "How come you automatically assume it's my fault?" he asked, with no real malice.

The boy grinned, shrugging. "Isn't it always?"

Kenren blinked, speechless.

1111111111111111111

Goku was telling the truth when he said Tenpou had locked himself in his office. What he didn't know was that he wasn't hiding from Kenren.

Well, at least not totally.

The gensui had taken it upon himself to organize his shelves. Kenren, Goku and himself had just done this a few weeks ago, but it was already in need of it once more. And if Tenpou kept himself busy, maybe he wouldn't think so hard about what had happened.

He was literally buried in his work by midday.

It was later toward evening when he started receiving visitors. Normally this would be odd, since he'd locked the door and hadn't come out of hiding all day. But Kenren had many skills, and getting through locks happened to be one of them. The door was opened with almost no resistance, and the taisho walked over to his book pile on the floor, hands on his hips.

"Making a book fort without me?"

Tenpou looked up at him, regarding him curiously. "Taisho?"

Kenren took a seat beside him, cross-legged. He leaned against the base of Tenpou's desk with a sigh, before facing the brunette with an apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry about…y'know…"

Tenpou shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Awkwardly, the general rubbed the back of his head. "You're free to do whatever you want. It's what we agreed, right? Nothing formal, nothing to hold us back."

He saw something flash behind the bespectacled eyes, which somehow resembled disappointment. Before he had time to register it, however, it was gone again. Tenpou stood. "That was the agreement, unless you have some objection…"

Something in the back of his mind screamed, but not knowing exactly what it was, he silenced it.

"…then there's nothing further on this we need to discuss."

Kenren sighed, pushing himself to his feet as well. "I guess you've got a lot of work to do then?"

The marshal nodded curtly, which Kenren knew to be the final word on the subject. Usually he could get Tenpou to forget his work for awhile, but it didn't look like much chance of that right now. And at this point, he didn't even see much use in trying, even if the outcome would've been positive.

He walked to the door slowly, pausing on his way out to look at Tenpou. The gensui wasn't looking at him, focusing on some random paperwork on his desk.

"I object…" he muttered.

Tenpou looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied and left.

1111111111111111111

Konzen glared at the door. On the other side, Kenren was still knocking, interrupting his work. After a minute of this, it became obvious that the taisho wasn't going to give up, the blond kami finally went to the door, swinging it open with a growl.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I was going to the garden to have a moment of self-loathing," Kenren grumbled, walking past Konzen into the room, "but your pet monkey's making it his job to be wherever I want to be, so I'm hiding out here for awhile."

Konzen slammed the door shut, crossing his arms. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the scene in the hall, would it?"

Kenren turned on him. "How the hell do you know about that?"

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Word travels fast when you've got a nosy goddess floating around."

"Dammit…"

The blond returned to his desk, scooping up and armload of papers. "Look, since I want absolutely no part in this, I'll give you however long the next meeting takes. Then I want you out of here. Never come back, and never whine to me again. Got it?"

Kenren bowed mockingly. "Of course your Holiness…"

Konzen glared daggers at him. "Fuck off."

This was met with a small smirk. "Ah, therein lies the problem."

The blond left before he could hear another word.

Kenren sighed, looking around. Konzen's desk looked uncomfortable, and the thought of sitting on his bed was kind of creepy. Finally he decided to sit at the window, so at least he could stare at the sky.

"We agreed. So what's the problem?"

He had always hated Gojun. The uptight officer was always grinding his nerves in particular. But this was something different. This wasn't just anger toward his enemy, it was also in seeing Gojun and Tenpou together. For some reason, it hurt. It was like seeing his future torn up, right in front of him.

Future? With Tenpou? When had he started assuming that he even HAD a future with Tenpou?

Then he realized that he couldn't imagine life without the brunette. He'd become so accustomed to their friendship, their relationship, everything about him, that the very thought of losing it to anyone, especially Gojun, made his stomach turn. So what was this?

The thought came to him so fast it made him stand up in shock.

"What the hell…? Love?"

1111111111111111111

OMAKE THEATER :collective groan:

Karu: Hee, another cliffhanger for you all. You should know by now to expect them from meh.

Kenren: In other words, she's a sadistic nutcase.

Goku: -sticks his tongue out-You're just mad cuz she made you in LOOOOOOVE!

Kenren: -eye twitches-

Karu: So what now? Will Kenren admit his true intentions to Ten-chan?

Konzen: Will Tenpou grow a freaking backbone and get this over with?

Tenpou: Hey!

Gojun -to Kenren- It doesn't matter what you want now, because you've got no chance!

Tenpou -shaking his leg as Gojun clings to it- A little help here?

Goku -pokes-

Konzen: I need a vacation.

Kenren -glares at Gojun- And I need the jaws of life…

1111111111111111111

Yep, there's the end for this installment. And now for one of my favourite parts: Review responses!

Madam Maya: Sowwy. TT Like I've said before, I can really only write on this when I get depressed, as well as my summer situation, so this is a sporadic thing. But since everyone seems to beh so into it, I guess I'll have to try harder, ne?

lilly & her kitty: -blinks- No one can track meh down, for I live in limbo. But if you'd like to try, I'd love some company. -grins- Can I play with the kitty?

Thorned Roses: It's not really a miracle so much as a slap in the face by Fate. Violence.

Keruri1222: Well, knowing Kenren, he definately doesn't care about teh higher-up's opinion. It's more like a mix between the second one and the fact that he thinks Tenpou doesn't see it as a long-term thing.

narrizan: How prothetic. Heehee. Now it's Gojun's turn for some fun.

viciouscallisto: Of course, we can't play nice ALL the time, now can we? And triangles are awesome, I agree. Makes the end so much more meaningful, dontcha think?

Attiqah Gensui: A sane review from you? Is the sky falling? -shields self with umbrella- Anyway, Stalker!Gojun is just so fun to mess with. Like a fangirl or something.

Until next time (which is prolly closer than the last one if I'd like to keep my legs...)!


	6. Hunter and prey

One Up

Chapter Six: Hunter and Prey

A/N: I think this is getting too serious. The solution? A little humour chappeh to lighten things up. My therapy with Stalker!Gojun. Sorry Ken-chan. -grins-

1111111111111111111

As stated before, Tenpou wasn't in his office to hide from Kenren.

He was in his office to hide from a certain_other_ officer.

And he was almost doing a good job of it, until Kenren had picked his lock. After the Taisho had left, he forgot to relock it. Preying upon his absentmindedness, Gojun waited until Tenpou's security had been broken. Then he struck.

It was a surprise to the dragon officer, upon walking into the marshal's office only to find it devoid of sentient beings. He'd been staking out the office all day. Kenren had picked the lock and went in, talking to someone before he left. Tenpou hadn't left the room at all. So where was he now?

A book moved. Gojun's eyes darted to it, beside Tenpou's desk, on the floor. A large stack of books met his gaze. It was then he noticed that the majority of the shelves lining the walls were empty. All the books were set in stacks by the desk.

Gojun moved closer to the pile, inspecting it. It was there he found his quarry, sleeping amongst the literature. Smiling, he knelt beside the sleeping gensui, brushing s few stray bangs from his eyes.

Tenpou stirred. "Taisho?"

Gojun frowned. He had thought the incident in the hall had meant the end of_that_ relationship. Old habits must die hard, he mused. "Not Kenren, Tenpou."

Realization set in at the unfamiliar voice, and Tenpou's eyes opened with a start. "Gojun!" he sat up, looking shocked and flustered, "Please, don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies."

Tenpou stood, stretching a bit. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Gojun had the decency to squash the impending innuendo. "…I was just wondering where you were. I haven't seen you since the…encounter…in the hallway this morning."

'I'd have liked it to stay that way,' Tenpou thought with a wince. "Oh, well, I've been a bit busy. Paperwork and all, and I'm reworking my shelving system as well."

"Do you need any help?" he asked politely.

Tenpou shook his head, gathering a few papers off his desk in a hurry. "I'm afraid not. I've just remembered a meeting I have. I'm a bit late because of my nap. Thank you for waking me, and I'm sorry I don't have time to talk, but I must be on my way."

"Shall I walk you there?"

He just wasn't giving up. "I couldn't put you through the trouble…"

Gojun offered to take the papers Tenpou had, which he reluctantly handed over. "It's no trouble at all. Who are you meeting?"

"Konzen!" he blurted the first name that came to mind…besides Kenren.

The silver-haired officer nodded. "Shall we go then? It's best not to keep him waiting."

Tenpou sighed in defeat, and allowed Gojun to open the door for him.

The field marshal tried his best to be on guard the entire trip. After it looked unlikely that Gojun would try anything, he let himself relax a little. They soon arrived at Konzen's door, where Gojun handed back his papers with a smile.

Tenpou, a little surprised, managed to mutter a soft "Thank you."

"Anytime. Though I do hope next time we might get more of a chance to talk. I'm looking forward to it."

Tenpou nodded absently, and watched the dragon officer retreat down the hall. Gojun never ceased to confuse him, with his constantly changing moods. Half the time, he found himself wanting to know more about the silver-haired man, and the other half wanting to avoid him entirely.

Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to Konzen's door. He was already here, he might as well visit his friend. If Goku was there he could play with the child as well.

As it turned out, Goku was not there, but Konzen was. He didn't look happy, his normal annoyance notwithstanding.

"What do_you_ want?"

Slightly taken aback, Tenpou blinked. "Why do you assume I'm not just here for a visit?"

Konzen looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You've been locked in your office all day, then suddenly show up at my door. You either want my advice on something stupid, or somewhere to hide."

Tenpou smiled wryly. "I believe it's more of the second one. I told Gojun I had a meeting, and he insisted on walking me."

The blond kami returned his focus to his work. "I'm not getting into your little love triangle, so as a prewarning, don't ask. I've already kicked Kenren out of here today, so don't push your limits."

"Kenren was here?"

Konzen nodded. "I got back from my meeting and found him staring out the window with his stupid shocked expression."

Tenpou felt momentarily guilty. This was soon replaced with a small spark of anger, remembering his conversation with Kenren in his office. "I won't stay long."

Konzen nodded, not saying anything. Tenpou took a seat at the window. Why was Kenren sitting here? What was he thinking about while he was here? Thinking about the conversation they'd had? Suddenly his stomach twisted, thinking about that conversation himself.

This was obviously some kind of game to Kenren. He'd never taken the relationship seriously. Nothing holding us back, that's what he'd said. But Tenpou'd realized that it was more than that, at least to him. What made him so angry at Tara, it was jealousy. He hated seeing Kenren with anyone else, he knew this now.

So he'd gotten a bit of revenge, by way of a dose of his own medicine. But it didn't mean anything to Kenren. A bit of an awkward situation, but not very upsetting. He didn't care, and probably never would. Tenpou was little more to him than a friend who would occasionally substitute for a lover.

Friend with benefits. Tenpou realized just then how much he despised that term.

Maybe he should just end the whole thing. It hurt him now, this uncaring. Maybe he should just disconnect with Kenren, and take his frustrations out on Gojun. Gods knew he seemed willing, and at least he _cared_.

He crushed that thought right after bringing it up. He knew for a fact that he couldn't stop seeing Kenren. He couldn't imagine it.

Something poked him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Konzen towering over him, arms crossed. "Your time's up. I've got work to do and a monkey to pick up."

Tenpou nodded, standing. "Thank you."

Konzen shrugged, turning away. "Not like I did anything."

The brunette left the office, no closer to a conclusion than he'd been upon entering. Walking down the hall, he let his thoughts wander once more. The ideal thing to do would be to confess everything to Kenren, get it all out in the open. But the pride in him refused to end up as another broken heart at the taisho's hands. He wouldn't be another statistic, another name on the list.

So how else could this be dealt with?

He didn't notice the person coming toward him until it was too late. Tenpou found himself slammed up against a wall, with Gojun leaning heavily against him.

"G-Gojun?"

The dragon's face was only inches from his. "We need to talk."

Surprised, the marshal nodded. "Alright. We can go back to my office—"

"No. Now."

Another mood change. This Gojun was different than the one he'd met earlier today. This was the brash, dangerous side that, on some levels, scared even Tenpou. And in his current position, this was one of those levels.

"What about?"

"I'm a little confused here. After what happened this morning, you'll not blame me for it, after I get the cold shoulder later on. What exactly is going on?"

Tenpou considered his words carefully. Saying the wrong thing could be disastrous right now. Whatever he'd been thinking instantly disappeared when he felt Gojun's hand on his side. He gasped slightly.

"Well, gensui? I'm very curious to hear your answer…"

Tenpou swallowed hard. The hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Momentarily startled, Tenpou regained his composure. "I…I apologize. My behaviour this morning was wrong and unthoughtful. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea about us because of it."

"So what you're saying," Gojun hissed into the brunette's ear, "is that you were using me to hurt Kenren?"

Tenpou nodded, tensing.

Gojun's other hand grabbed a fistful of Tenpou's shirt, yanking him forward. "So it should be only fair, if I decide to use_you_ for the same purpose."

Before he could respond, Gojun forced their lips together, keeping a strong hold on his waist. Tenpou opened his mouth to protest, which only led to giving Gojun an opportunity to slip his tongue into the surprised gensui's mouth. The hand gripping his shirt now moved down his chest.

Tenpou shoved Gojun as hard as he could. This broke them apart, and before Gojun could do anything else, Tenpou aimed a punch at his jaw. Gojun was knocked back.

Tenpou took off running down the hall.

1111111111111111111

OMAKE THEATER!

Kenren: I'm gonna wring that dragon's scaly neck!

Gojun: -taunting- Nya nya!

Tenpou: -hand covering his face- Oh gods…

Goku: What's going on? How come I wasn't in the story this time?

Konzen: Because you're not a hormonal lovestruck idiot.

Goku: But you were in it Kon-chan. Ne, does that make you one?

Konzen: -twitch-

Kenren: Please tell me I get to kick his ass!

Karu: -winks- Sore wa himitsu desu!

1111111111111111111

And now review responses! -grins despite blunt objects being thrown-

Attiqah Gensui: Um...why scream at meh? -bats eyelashes innocently- Thankehs for all your LJ comments!

lilly & her kitty: -pets the kitty and gives it cheese- I mean limbo like the game, not the purgatory way. -winks-

thorned roses: Meep! Why's everyone so violent lately? I can do that about the punctuality, but cliffies are my specialty and won't beh going away anytime soon, I'm afraid.

I think I lost a lot of people during summer. Sadness...


	7. Won't say I'm in love

Chapter Seven: Won't say I'm in love…

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna say this once more, and that's it. Certain reviewers are starting to get on my nerves. Maybeh you don't MEAN what you say to come out like an insult to meh, and maybeh you do. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. So if you could, can you try to put your words into more of a constructive format? Thankehs.

1111111111111111111

Kenren had been looking for Tenpou since he'd seen the brunette leave his office with Gojun. Whether or not the gensui actually WANTED to talk to him wasn't a factor in this.

It was time to straighten this out once and for all.

They both had to make up their minds. Kenren didn't think he could possibly be without Tenpou, but if he had to play happy little family with Gojun, then he was going to have to find a way.

"Dragon germs…yuck."

"That's amusing, coming from someone who survives entirely off of spreading his own germs…" a quiet voice retorted. Kenren looked around, not seeing anyone, until his eyes came to rest on Tenpou, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Ten? What the hell are you doing there?"

Tenpou smiled with anything but humour. "Would you believe I'm in hiding?"

"Not really," Kenren drawled, offering a hand to pull the brunette up. "But lately I'm starting to think anything goes."

The gensui took the outstretched hand, and felt himself lifted up effortlessly. "As am I."

"So what was so important that you finally left your cloister?" Kenren started walking down the hall, arms clasped behind his head.

Tenpou matched the taisho's stride. "Getting away from Gojun," he blurted before he thought of who he was talking to.

Kenren raised an eyebrow. "Hiding from Gojun? Why would you be wanting to hide from him. I thought you two had a little fling going on…"

"Er…well, we did…" Tenpou cringed, "but…I broke it off."

"Well, that's good. I was just trying to find you to talk about that. Saves me the trouble."

Now it was Tenpou's turn for a curious look. "Oh? Why would you want to talk to me about that?"

Kenren shrugged. "It's not important now."

Tenpou smiled for real this time, arms behind his back. "I suppose it isn't. But would it have anything to do with your visit to Konzen today?"

"Maybe," he muttered, almost embarrassed. "How do you know about that?"

"He told me when I went up there. Said you were sitting at the window with a stupid expression on your face."

Kenren laughed. "Any look is a stupid expression to him. He's just a cranky old man."

Tenpou shook his head, admonishing without anger. "I forgot just how much of a smart ass you are…"

The taisho grinned. "I know, right? We really haven't had much time to be together lately, with Gojun and…" he trailed off.

"Tara?" Tenpou supplied matter-of-factly.

"Yeeeeah…"

"Well…I suppose when you're trying to split your attention between two different people, one person inherently gets left out."

Kenren took a moment to decode what had been said. "I guess…Hey Tenpou?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we…alright now? We've been getting more and more distant lately, and I don't want that to happen."

They reached Tenpou's office. He opened the door, and for a moment, Kenren didn't think he was going to answer. But as he went inside, he turned back to look at him, halfway through the door.

"We're whatever you want us to be, my dear Taisho."

Then he closed the door. Kenren stood there for awhile, staring at it in shock. Finally he tested it, finding it open, and went inside. Tenpou was leaning against his desk, arms crossed and gaze expectant.

"Took you long enough…"

"I've decided what I want us to be," Kenren couldn't help but smirk.

Tenpou feigned confusion. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Kenren moved toward him, pushing him back until the gensui's back hit the side of the bookshelf. He held the brunette's face with both of his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"I want us to be right here, right now."

Tenpou smiled. "That's more poetic than you know."

"Who says it wasn't supposed to be?" he grinned, before busying himself with a certain field marshal's lips.

1111111111111111111

Kenren had just gotten back to his room when someone knocked on his door. Briefly, he considered not answering it. He was in a particularly good mood—something he'd been missing a lot lately—and he didn't want anything messing it up.

Finally he got up to get it. Tara stood there, looking out of place. She smiled sadly. "I've come to say goodbye."

Kenren nodded. "I figured as much. Want to come in?"

"No, I don't think so," she crossed her arms. "I…I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…I know it wasn't me that you wanted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't get me wrong, you're nice and everything. But…I just didn't know what I wanted until it was taken away."

She hugged him. "Just don't do anything stupid," she smiled, backing away. "Well, anything more stupid than you've already done."

"What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head a little piteously, then turned on her heel and walked away.

1111111111111111111

Tenpou had decided he'd spent enough time trapped in his office for awhile. Things were finally looking up. Kenren and himself were close to normal again, and since the encounter in the hall outside Konzen's office, he hadn't seen Gojun.

He was outside with Goku, watching the boy run around in the flower field. Even he had started noticing something was wrong. It had been stupid, upon retrospect, to behave like he did. Both he and the taisho had been acting like more of a child lately than Goku.

Suddenly, he became aware of someone walking up the path behind them. Tenpou whirled around, coming almost face to face with the dragon officer. His face was unreadable, set in scaly stone. He regarded the marshal with cool red eyes.

"We need to have a few words."

Tenpou weighed his options. Finally he nodded. They needed to get this over and done with, for good. Time to stop acting like some lovesick teenage love triangle.

He called Goku over to him. "Go ahead back to Konzen, okay?"

Goku nodded, taking off down the path. Gojun stepped closer, arms crossed. "I apologize for my behaviour the other day."

Tenpou nodded. "I as well. None of us were acting right the past few days it seems."

"I suppose so. I just wanted to be perfectly clear on this."

"I'm sorry, but there is absolutely nothing between us. And I feel horrible for giving you the wrong idea."

1111111111111111111

Goku had sensed trouble the moment the dragon officer had started up the path. Ten-chan had noticed it as well, albeit later than the boy. He knew Konzen wouldn't really do anything. Konzen really did care, but he figured that everyone could care for themselves.

So he went to Kenren. Unfortunately, the taisho wasn't so easily found. Running through the halls, he finally found him heading toward Tenpou's office.

"KENNI-CHAN!"

Kenren turned sharply, as the boy skidded to a halt in front of him. "Goku?"

"I think—I think Ten-chan—he might be…" out of breath, Goku supported his arms on his knees.

"Whoa, whoa…breathe, kid. What's up with Tenpou?"

"I think he might be in trouble."

"Shit…" he ran a hand through his hair. "Where's he at?"

"In the field."

Kenren took on the relay there, breaking out into his own run.

1111111111111111111

OMAKE THEATER!

Tenpou: I'm in trouble?

Gojun: -grins evilly-

Kenren: Hey, I thought all the tough stuff was over!

Konzen: Did you really think she'd leave it at that?

Tara: Hey, I'm in the Omake! Finally!

Karu: -kicks Tara out- And you're done. Pick up your check and leave.

Tara: TT

Kenren: Hey, she gets PAID?

Karu: Err…bye everyone!

Kenren: Hey!

1111111111111111111

Notes: Okay, I think there might beh…one or two chappehs left to this.

thorned roses: Please see author's note above. Thankehs!

lalalanottellinglalala: Nice name. -grins- Glad you're enjoying it!

narrizan: Don't worry, I understand. And I've never seen that movie, but I think I know what you're getting at. Hope he was better in this chappeh!

Madame Maya: -laughs- It looks a lot better in my head too... And actually, I'd prolly take the Tenpou way out. Wait...I DID.

Illusions of Myth: Glad to have you aboard. Please watch out you don't step on the cat. Have fun! Or...angst? -grins-

Attiqah Gensui: Wow, thankehs!

Yit-ha: I've got an expectation to fufill now, huh? -smiles- I'll try.

shanna, the sane reviewer: -laughs- I agree.

thorned roses: -rolls eyes- Yeah, I wake up and wonder how I can piss off people I don't know. Sorry, I wake up and wonder how much time I have before I miss my bus to work thankehs. This is a hobby. And a GOOD WRITER doesn't care about what people think, because they write for themselves and not others.

lilly and her kitty: Well, at least it'd beh interesting. And Kitty, you can stay with meh if you don't mind a tempramental roomate named Mieko.

Er...next time?


	8. Point of No Return

Chapter Eight: The Point of No Return

Notes: Sorry for the delay, my work schedule didn't factor in my hobby. And my hands are freaking FREEZING right now. Sheesh. Anyway, here's your concluding chappeh!

1111111111111111111

Kenren found the confrontation easily. The two were the only ones in the field. He stopped short, remaining unseen by both Tenpou and Gojun. Goku, unprepared for the halt, crashed into him with a muffled groan. Kenren shushed the boy, watching the scene in front of him.

"I don't appreciate this, you know," Gojun said sharply.

Tenpou looked like he was going to either laugh or cry. Or both. "I suppose this is all my fault. I acted without thinking, and I again apologize."

An odd smile appeared on the dragon's lips. "Are you sure? It seems to me this was the fault of another. I wonder why you'd so quickly forget that."

Tenpou narrowed his eyes. "I'll like you to give me some credit, Gojun. I've already said there's nothing between us, and trying to make me mad at Kenren again will change nothing."

Gojun shrugged. "I wasn't trying anything. I'm just placing the blame where it really belongs. You really shouldn't let him get away with all the things he does."

His fault? Why would this be his fault? Kenren frowned.

"Not that I should need to explain anything to you, but what I 'let him get away with' is none of your business."

Gojun stepped closer. Tenpou tensed, and Kenren found he was doing the same. "Anyway, I believe you're being neglected in this situation. I was merely trying to remedy this, but I suppose you're happy being ignored," he raised an eyebrow. "Being replaced…"

"Just STOP IT!" Tenpou clenched his fists. "I don't care! I don't care if I'm going to have to put up with him doing this all the time, alright? I hate it more than anything, but I can't do anything about it, and I can't bring myself to give it up!"

Kenren was shocked. He'd only seen Tenpou like this a few times, and it usually ended in violence. But that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him were the words that were being spoken. He knew immediately why this was all his fault. And he felt like shit for not realizing it sooner.

"I want you to leave us alone!" Tenpou continued. "Kenren AND myself. Do you understand that, Gojun? I'm sorry if I convinced you otherwise, but I want NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

Gojun's face never changed. It remained passive and emotionless. Which made his words seem all the more eerie. "And if I refuse?"

Tenpou, by this time, seemed to have regained some of his composure. "Then you leave me with little choice in the matter."

Now the dragon looked amused. "Are you going to try and fight me?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes, his stare icy cold. "Usually I'm adverse to such primal things as this, but seeing as I'm the metaphorical caged animal right now, I might as well put up a fight."

He had the nerve to laugh. "Eloquent as always."

"I'll ask you once more. Will you stop this?"

"I've always wanted to witness the hidden strength I've heard rumours about…"

Tenpou sighed. "I see."

In a flash, Gojun moved, tackling Tenpou to the ground and holding his head there with his hand. Tenpou struggled, but the damage was already done. Gojun had the advantage of leverage and his already considerable strength.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the patience for this right now…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Kenren was bolting through the grass. He yelled at Goku to stay put, right before slamming into the dragon officer at full force. He knocked him down, landing beside him. Tenpou, now free, jumped up.

"Kenren!"

But the taisho was glaring at Gojun. "I don't care who the FUCK you think you are, but you have no right to even TOUCH him!"

Gojun pushed himself up. He smirked defiantly at him. "Enter the knight. It's about time you showed up. I'd much rather take out my anger on you."

Kenren stood between Gojun and Tenpou. "Like you could take me. Besides, I'll gladly kick your ass before I'll let you mess with Tenpou again!"

Tenpou stopped. Kenren was defending him?

Gojun crossed his arms. "So you do show some loyalty at least."

"Okay fine!" he was already mad at Gojun. Now he was starting to get angry with himself as well. And when Kenren was angry with himself, he let everyone know it. "I was being an ass! I was too stupid to realize it before, but I was hurting myself. And worst of all, I was hurting Tenpou. But we can't get through all this until you stop stalking him like some kind of weirdo! So get the hell outta here already!"

Kenren felt something rest in the middle of his back. Turning a bit, he found Tenpou had rested his forehead on him.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, pulling Tenpou into his arms. "It was my fault. I was just too stupid to realize that I loved you."

Tenpou looked up. "You? Actually love someone? Are you feeling okay?"

Kenren grinned. "Way to ruin the serious moment…"

Gojun sighed loudly, bringing their attention back to him. "You do realize I have the power in this situation…"

"Che. What do you have?" Kenren rolled his eyes.

"I can have you both put away for attacking a senior officer."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuullshi—"

"Quit acting like an idiot, Gojun," Tenpou cut him off before he could finish. He grabbed Kenren by the arm, pulling him away. "I hope next time I see you, you've calmed down enough that we can speak civilly."

The two started walking away, back to where Goku was half-hidden in the tall grasses. Gojun didn't say anything. They were almost out of the field when Kenren heard something rustle behind them. He shoved Tenpou to the ground, out of the way. Tenpou looked up to see Gojun shoving Kenren bodily against a tree.

"GOJUN STOP!" Tenpou yelled, rushing to the tree and yanking him off the general.

"You're going to regret it…" Gojun muttered to Kenren before letting him go. He stormed past them all out of the field.

1111111111111111111

Kenren hurt all over. Granted, he was almost getting used to these 'interrogations', but it didn't really make them hurt any less. He sat against the wall of his cell, trying not to move. Whenever he did, he got a sharp reminder of what happened when you pissed off a pouty dragon.

"Are you taking visitors?" a voice asked quietly. Kenren looked up to see Tenpou standing on the other side of the bars, smiling sadly at him.

Kenren tried his best at a smirk. "Is it a conjugal visit?"

Tenpou shook his head with a small laugh. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the cell, slipping inside and shutting the door. He knelt beside his friend. "Are you feeling any better?"

He shifted the slightest bit, wincing as a fresh jolt of pain hit him. "Mentally or physically?"

The brunette gently laid his head on Kenren's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kenren let his head rest on Tenpou's. "I already told you this was my fault. If I hadn't been acting like such a jerk the whole time, you wouldn't have gotten Gojun involved in this."

They were quiet for a moment. Finally Tenpou spoke. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Hmm?"

"When you said…that you loved me…"

Kenren let out a breath. "Do you remember when you asked me what I was doing in Konzen's office?"

Tenpou nodded the tiniest bit.

"That's when I figured it out."

"So…" Tenpou's voice was quiet. "What does that make us?"

Kenren grinned. "We're whatever you want us to be, my dear gensui."

Tenpou rolled his eyes good-naturedly before getting serious. "You know what I want us to be?"

"What?"

"Forever."

Kenren laughed. "And I'm the poetic one?"

Tenpou lifted his head up slowly, pressing his lips against Kenren's tentatively. "Love you too."

Kenren immediately responded. He realized just how much he had missed this the previous weeks, and just how much of a moron he'd have been to do anything to mess this up. "You know…"

Tenpou moved so he was sitting half on top of the taller man. "Yes?"

Kenren kissed him again. "Keep this up and I'm going to need a conjugal visit."

Tenpou admonished him with a smile, wrapping his arms carefully around the taisho's waist. "Well, I suppose I can move my schedule around a bit…"

Kenren moved to the side of Tenpou's neck. "I'm flattered…"

The brunette tilted his head, pressing himself against the general. "I'm glad."

And that concluded the One Up affair.

1111111111111111111

END! Whoo, that was totally longer than I'd ever planned! Thankehs to everyone who stuck through it, even when I got mad at some of you for no reason… -winces- I feel really bad now. Well, here's your last review response for this ficceh. Hope everyone enjoyed it! You all are the greatest!

thorned roses: I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were kidding. I feel really bad now. -holds out plushie as peace offering- Forgive meh?

Attiqah Gensui: I was way off. -sweatdrops- I hope the quality over quantity thing does it for ya.

Illusions of Myth: Thankehs. Hope you liked the end.

Bye everyone!


End file.
